


That Spidey Life

by loveislove13



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: :P, I was inspired, listened to it while writing, watch the link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveislove13/pseuds/loveislove13
Summary: I totally recommend watching the link it is an amazing parodyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKW7NSgiCFo





	That Spidey Life

**Author's Note:**

> I totally recommend watching the link it is an amazing parody
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKW7NSgiCFo

It was late at night and Tony was browsing YouTube. He constantly got notifications for videos about him and his team. So he decided to watch some. (Hey, it was 4 am and he was bored with working on his newest project. Give him a break.) Eventually, he came across a video about peter or rather his web-swinging alter ego. It was a parody video and was very catchy. He instantly got an idea. “Hey, FRIDAY?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Play this song every time Peter walks in a room.” He said knowing FRIDAY had heard the song.  
“Of course, Mr. Stark.” She replied  
“Oh this is going to be fun.” He chuckled to himself, excited for what would happen tomorrow.  
Xxx-o-xxX

Peter had just arrived at the compound and was excited. Today was avenger’s game night. Knowing that most of the team would be arriving later in the day, he was ecstatic to spend some quality time with the people he knew would be there: Tony, Steve, Nat and Wanda.  
He was practically bouncing off the walls, when the elevator arrived at the living area of the compound. He rushed out and quickly began talking.  
“Hey guys, what are we playing first? I was thinking maybe Connect Fou-“  
He was instantly cut off by the sound of a song. It was similar to a song by Mruno Bars, but not quite. When the song ended Tony, no longer able to conceal his amusement, burst out laughing. “You should see the look on your faces!” he exclaimed between giggles. Nat and Steve both had a look of bewilderment on their faces, while Wanda looked severely confused. Peter on the other hand was practically squealing. “Oh my gosh, Mr. Stark you listen to it too!” he exclaimed. “Yeah I heard it last night and asked FRI to play it every time you walk into a room.” At that, both Nat and Steve groaned in annoyance. “That’s not gonna get annoying at all.” stated Wanda, sarcastically. “This is gonna be awesome.” Peter said.  
Xxx-o-xxX

The rest of that night proved that Wanda’s statement was right. It did get annoying, because Peter insisted on showing it off every time someone new arrived. The next morning, Steve walked into the kitchen humming the tune. Tony look at him, amused. “Darn it!” he shouted, while Peter collapsed on the floor laughing.


End file.
